


Izumi loves lemon-kun

by leosmulletisugly



Series: Fruit Love [1]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Crack, M/M, Vomit Mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-04
Updated: 2017-04-04
Packaged: 2018-10-14 17:55:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10541565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosmulletisugly/pseuds/leosmulletisugly
Summary: Back at it again with the cursed fanfics





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Paulbagz Discord server](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Paulbagz+Discord+server).



Secretly Izumi had a lover at his home, his name was lemon-kun.  
  
He loved his perfect little lemon.  
  
He would dress him up and go for walks with him, venting about how much he hated shitty ousama.  
  
People gave Izumi odd looks when he would talk to lemon-kun in public. But Izumi didnt care, those normies would never understand his undying love for his dear lemon-kun.  
  
Izumi loved lemon-kun so much everynight before he went to bed he would place his dear lemon-kun on his bed in the center of his shrine and pray that his love for lemon-kun would help him turn  into a beautiful boy like Ukki.  
  
One morning Izumi woke up to a pair of blue orbs hovering over him.  
  
He let out a gasp.  
  
His wish came true, all his love and support helped lemon-kun sprout into a beautiful boy just like ukki.  
  
Izumi was overjoyed.  
  
He was so happy, he could finally die a happy man after today.  
  
Izumi-chan started to cry tears of joy, this was the best day of his life.  
  
But...  
  
Suddenly Izumi's sweet angelic Lemon-kun soon animorphed into him.  
  
Izumi soon grew repulsed by his once beautiful and flawless lemon-kun.  
  
He had animorphed into none other than Leo tsukinaga.  
  
Lemon-kun got really close to Izumi and said,  
  
"I just want a sip. Just one. Sip"  
  
His lemon colored lips made a visous attack for Izumi's own.  
  
  
Izumi managed to dodge it and push Lemon-kun off.  
  
"GET AWAY YOU FREAK."  
  
Izumi shouted and kicked lemon-kun the the stomach.  
  
Lemon-kun then proceeded to vomit out a bunch of tiny lemons.  
  
He grew smaller from Izumi's kick, Izumi started kicking lemon-kun unil he was only one inch tall.  
  
Izumi looked down at lemon-kun and said.  
  
"Steppy."  
  
Lemon-kun was now gone, he was steppyed on into oblivion.  
  



End file.
